Fall
by blacksand1
Summary: No, this was all wrong. Sniper WolfXLiquid Snake, rated T for violence, safety and much more.


No…

No, this was all wrong.

Liquid Snake stared at the surveillance monitor with a look of pure horror on his face as Sniper Wolf fell to the ground, blood quickly spreading from her pierced lungs and staining her jacket along with the snow. Why? Why did she have to choose him as her target?! No matter what that engineer pleaded, Solid would have killed her if he defeated her in battle and Wolf would've tried her hardest to see her target die.

Yes, Liquid would have preferred to kill Solid himself but… Out of the two of them who had to die in this battle, WHY was it Wolf?!

"No… W-wolf…" Liquid managed to choke out. With a shaking hand, Liquid reached out to touch Wolf's image on the screen. Liquid could tell that they were speaking, but since there was no audio feed and he was much too distraught to read their lips Liquid couldn't tell what Wolf was saying. He flinched as she coughed up blood halfway through a sentence, dying slowly like this didn't suit her at all.

Liquid hardly noticed as the wolf-dogs approached and sat in a circle around their dying caretaker and her killer. But he did notice when Solid stood and removed his pistol from it's holster. Liquid's breath hitched and he leaned even closer towards the monitor, unable to believe his eyes…

But then he snarled as that engineer, Emmerich, appeared. What right did that crying coward have to be with his Wolf in her final moments?! Emmerich would never have any idea how much Liquid loved her. He loved her more than Emmerich would ever be able to…

.

.

_Liquid remembered, he had pursued her like a hunting predator. She was beautiful, elegant, and dangerous. He just couldn't resist her. However, she was a clever woman who always had a biting response to anything he said to her, and the tongue lashings she could give would sometimes leave him unable to look her in the eye for a few weeks. The one thing that would get him closer to her, however, was her real name…_

_"I do not see vy you need to azk me my name. You could juzt look in my perzonnel file or zomzing," Wolf snapped._

_"Now if I did that it wouldn't be as personal, now would it?" Liquid replied with a smirk._

_Wolf rolled her eyes and spat, "You are a fool Likvid, tryink to zcore vit your own covorker. Especially a dangerous vun."_

_"Any man is reduced to a fool by a beautiful woman Wolf," Liquid countered. Wolf shook her head as she turned to leave._

_"… What if I told you my name in return?" Liquid called after her. Wolf turned back to Liquid, both interested and rather satisfied that she had broken Liquid down to bargaining like this._

_"Hm, I zuppose a fair trade vill vork. You tell me yours and I vill tell you mine," Wolf agreed, walking back over to Liquid with a smirk._

_"Alright. Mine is James… I know it's boring, and I hate it too," Liquid sighed._

_The female sniper laughed a little before purring, "James izn't zat bad of a name, you know."_

_"Well I don't like it," Liquid muttered._

_Wolf shrugged before saying, "My name iz Ferishteh."_

_Liquid blinked at her a few times, making Wolf feel awkward, and after he mumbled it to himself a few times (to get the feel of the name just right), he genuinely smiled and remarked, "It's beautiful. Does it mean anything?"_

_"Of courze, all namez mean zomezing," Wolf retorted._

_"I seriously doubt James means anything," Liquid muttered under his breath._

_Wolf chuckled again before she said, "It means 'angel'." Once again, Liquid couldn't help but smile like an idiot at her._

_As a tiny bit a blush rose to her cheeks, Wolf demanded, "Vat are you smilink about?!"_

_"… It fits," Liquid answered simply. Wolf's face turned red and as she called Liquid an idiot under her breath, Liquid wondered where the strange feelings of affection for the sniper that had surfaced when she told him what her name meant came from… He still didn't hesitate to call her 'angel' on occasion just to mess with her. _

Now, as the engineer stumbled to give Sniper Wolf her gun, Liquid shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head against the screen. Tears leaked from his closed eyes as he choked out, "F-ferishteh… My angel…"

.

.

.

"Now I have my gun… And my hero… Everyone is here," Sniper Wolf murmured as the wolf-dogs came in closer and Hal turned away.

_No… You're lying Ferishteh. Everyone isn't here. James is not here… He should be here, but he is not…_ she thought sadly.

"Okay, hero… Set me free… And give Liquid my love," Wolf said, a weak smirk fighting to be on her face…

.

.

.

.

.

BANG!!!

.

.

.

.

.

Liquid didn't need audio feed hear the howls…


End file.
